


Double Vision

by shirasade



Series: Seven Days [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has a hobbit kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/gifts).



> Set after Seven Days, written as a birthday mathom for Thuri, who wanted less hurried costume pr0n. Hope it's what you imagined, sweetie, although the sex part is not as long as I'd have liked, because the fic developed a will of its own.

Dom never considered hobbits sexy. He thought they were cute and affectionate, sure, but in a childlike, innocent way. Nothing to make his throat go dry and his blood rush downwards.  
But then Billy had happened.

Billy, who seemed to have completely different ideas about the relationship between Merry and Pippin, and who had managed to make Dom come with Pippin's name on his lips only days after their first kiss. Dom's whole attitude towards hobbits hadn't been the same since.

When they were shooting, Dom now sometimes found himself watching Billy with completely new eyes. There was something so very appealing in the way Pippin was so different from Billy, as if he was really someone else, not Billy wearing a costume.

Pippin looked at Merry with something close to hero-worship, a testimony of years spent following his older cousin around. Billy never looked at Dom like this -- his eyes showed deep affection, mild exasperation, even love, and Dom cherished those emotions, treasured them. But nothing in their relationship came close to the bonds of blood, common history, and unconditional love that bound Merry and Pippin together irrevocably.

Sometimes Dom wondered if making love was different, too, for Merry and Pippin.

He had gotten a taste of it during that one short break in the trailer, and there was something in him that wondered how much farther they could have taken this. If at one point Dom and Billy would have been gone, to be replaced completely by the two hobbits. The thought was strangely arousing, and Dom had to adjust himself as his breeches grew tight.  
Just then Billy looked at him with a smile that had nothing of Pippin in it, and Dom shivered, suddenly feeling guilty, as if he had betrayed Billy. He tried not to let his thoughts wander in that direction after that.

A couple of days later they were filming the hunt for the two kidnapped hobbits at a remote location, and Dom, Billy, Viggo, Orli, Brad, and the crew were all camped out in trailers forming a veritable village in the middle of nowhere, South Island.

Dom and Billy had just wrapped for the day, a bit earlier than usual because they still needed some more shots of the three hunters, and Dom was already on his way to the make-up trailer, as Billy suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him behind a rock, away from everyone.

"What are we doing -- the make-up trailer is over there! Billy?" Dom was totally confused -- this was not like Billy. Billy would never put off the chance of a footrub at the end of a day. But here they were, still in full costume, walking away from the comforts of a hot tub and a cold beer.

And what came out of Billy's mouth did not sound like Billy at all: "Aww, Merry, don't you want to go exploring? Imagine -- no other hobbit has ever set foot here! I'll go by myself if you don't want to -- but aren't you the least bit curious?"

The look in Billy's eyes was a strange mix of excitement and pleading, and Dom felt his throat go dry as he realized what Billy was asking him. He considered stopping and talking it through, but the grip of Billy's hand was almost painful in its intensity, and Dom realized that there was nothing to talk about.

"I don't see that there's anything very exciting here for us to discover, Pip," he heard himself answer, the words coming to him naturally as he let himself sink into Merry. "But if you go by yourself, you'll just get in trouble again, so I guess I'll come with you."

The happiness on Billy's face warmed Dom's heart -- but no, it was Pippin, who smiled happily at his cousin: "But, Merry, I'm sure we can think of some things to make this interesting even for your fancy tastes..."

There was no mistaking the playfulness of his tone, and Dom relaxed completely, surprised at how easily he settled into this game, how natural it all came to him. As if Merry had been there all along, just waiting to be allowed to come out and play with his Pip.

"Now that sounds more like it. I think I've walked far enough for the day -- and so have you. Don't think I didn't notice that you were limping a bit earlier! Why won't you let Boromir carry you, he's got longer legs anyway." The scolding was not what Dom had planned, but once he had let Merry out, it seemed as if the hobbit had his own ideas. Obviously making sure that Pippin took care of himself took precedence over any interesting suggestions. Merry's voice turned softer as he saw the look of defiance on Pippin's young face. "Don't be mad, Pip! I know that you're just as strong as the rest of us, but I just can't stand to see you hurting, my Impling."

Pippin's face turned softer, making him look impossibly young -- how did Billy do this, Dom thought -- and almost breathtakingly beautiful. "What would I ever do without you, Merry-mine?" With that he closed the distance between them and kissed him, lips soft and pliant beneath Dom's at first, but becoming hungrier as the kiss went on.

Dom forgot everything around him, except for the beautiful creature in his arms that was Billy only not, because there was no way Billy would make this mewling noise and go almost limp in Dom's arms, dragging him insistently to the ground, until Dom was sprawled out on top of him.

There was familiarity in every movement as Dom (Merry) unbuttoned Pippin's waistcoat and shirt, only stopping to plant kisses on the soft white skin that was revealed to him, treasuring every small gasps and hitched breath that elicited. It almost felt like worshipping the most precious thing in his life, and for a moment Dom was not sure whose thought that was, before deciding that it didn't matter.

"Merry, Merry -- please... In me, please, now!" The pleading was irresistible, but Dom (Merry) paused anyway, smiling down at the beloved face, pushing back a few wandering curls.

"You are always so impatient, Peregrin Took!"

Indignation overcame lust, if only for a moment, the emotions battling plainly on Pippin's open face. "Well, if you wouldn't always tease me so much, Meriadoc, then maybe I wouldn't be so impatient! And anyway, you want me, too, so don't be all high-and-mighty with me!"

That statement was accentuated by a strategic bucking of his hips, and Dom groaned and gave in, ignoring the triumphant look that earned him. Instead he settled for getting rid of both their pants, before remembering something that brought his preparations to an abrupt stop. There was no way Merry was going to hurt his Pippin.

"We don't have anything to ease the pain, Impling."

"Oh yes, we have. Check my pocket -- I came prepared, Merry-mine." The voice and the shit-eating grin were almost Billy's, as was the underlying tenderness, and the lines blurred a bit for a while, as Dom leaned down to kiss him deeply, unable to help himself. Then he remembered the task at hand and fumbled with the lube, careful not to get any on the costumes.

"Let me?" It was Pippin's hand that slid over Dom's (Merry's) hardness, forcing him to close his eyes as the pleasure threatened to become too much. It had been too long since the quest had allowed them time for themselves!

"No! Look at me, Merry, look at me!" Almost against his will but unable to resist that voice he opened his eyes again, just to see Pippin arched off the ground, preparing himself. He was blushing furiously, but still kept his eyes on Dom (Merry), who looked back completely mesmerized. He leaned over and wrapped a hand around Pippin's hardness, mostly to stop himself from touching his own, but also to see more of this look of complete abandon and need, mixed with an absolute trust and love.

"Now -- I need you now!"

This time Dom (Merry) did not protest, could not, because there was only one place he wanted, needed to be right now, and that was inside Pippin, feeling their bodies fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw. The way it was supposed to be.

And as they moved he never stopped looking at the beautiful face beneath him, flushed with want, curls in disarray, and a great wave of tenderness rolled over him. It was impossible to tell who the feeling came from, and it was not important anyway, just as it didn't matter whose voice said "I love you, Impling," as he came. This was where he belonged.

And as Billy (Pippin) followed him, shivering and trembling, it was just as impossible and unimportant to distinguish who it was that whispered "Love you, love you, love you, Merry-mine" over and over again, like a prayer, like a wish come true.

Afterwards they lay on the cool grass, heartbeats slowing down, limbs entwined, with Pippin's head fitting against Merry's shoulder just as well as Billy's fit Dom's.

"See, I told you this would be interesting, Merry," Pippin murmured sleepily, but the smile on the familiar face was all Billy, and Dom chuckled deeply.

"That you did, Pip, that you did." He pressed a light kiss against the sweaty temple and tightened his hold on his lover.

They lay like this for a while, and Dom tried to figure out what had just happened and if he wanted it to happen again. He met Billy's eyes -- so clearly Billy's and only his now -- and felt something close to relief flood him.

"Hiya, Bills..."

"So you liked it, Dommie-lad? Because it sure looked to me as if you did!" Billy smirked, and Dom couldn't help but kiss him, all tongues and teeth, a kiss like nothing Merry and Pippin had shared, that spoke to him of love, and friendship, and belonging.

Only when Billy pulled away with the excuse that they had to get back, did Dom wish for Pippin to be back. Pippin would never forego an opportunity to make out to be yelled at by make-up girls.

One thing was clear, though: He would never look at hobbits quite the same again.


End file.
